The Chain That Binds Us
by caitie29
Summary: "If I got to pick anyway I wanted to die I'd have to say with guns blazing, or in this case kunai flying, maybe a few explosions, and fire... lots of fire." because who doesn't want to die in a blaze of glory." UNDER CONSTRUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Soul**

**Prologue **

"_**Confidence to hide the fear, strength to hide the weakness,  
all just a show, I'm not what I appear."**_

Summary: Well this is about a kunoichi that was abandoned by her parents in the snow village with her older brother who was murdered. Growing tired of her village she leaves to seek out her brother's murderer, and eventually runs into an Akatsuki.

* * *

My name is Saya Tsurugi. I have long black hair down to my waist, ebony eyes, and pale skin. I'm from the snow village, I wasn't born here but, I grew up there. I'm not sure where I'm originally from. But none of that matters, not anymore.

I used to have an older brother; his name was Kihaku Tsurugi. He was killed on a mission by his best friend, who I now hate. I am now counted as a traitor to my village, but I don't care.

Running was the only thing I could ever do. I was a coward in my own right, and I absolutely hated it.

* * *

Author Note: If anyone is willing to draw her for me just let me know in a review. It would be really helpful.

Also tell me if I should keep going with this, because I will if you want me to. Also give me any ideas that you have.

I'm new at writing stories so give me any **constructive** I know it's short but it's only the prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken**

**Chapter 1**

"**People do not lack strength, they lack will."**

* * *

'**.' Thoughts**

"**." Talking**

* * *

**Saya:**

'Crunch, Crunch.' That was the only thing I heard as I was jumping through the dreary and frozen forest. It was winter and I was traveling to meet a client; he's hiring me to do an assination of a wealthy man that owed him money. Hopefully it won't take to long and I can finish this assignment quickly.

'Wait', there were two chakra signatures that were high and dangerous, they were coming at a stable pace. It wouldn't be the most compromising situation to be in if they see me. So I did the best thing I could think of… I hid and lowered my chakra so it wouldn't be detectable. I was on a bulky, gray tree branch, but at a viewpoint they couldn't see me from.

Looking around the thick, gray bark of the tree I could see two figures with navy blue cloaks with red clouds. One had black spiky hair and an orange swirly mask with one hole in it to see through. The other was slightly shorter than the latter, and had blonde hair covering one eye. The eye that could be seen was a azure color, and he had a sun kissed complexion.

Immediately I looked for the headband that signified the village they were from. The orange masked one didn't have one while the other was from Iwa with a slit through the symbol. They were missing nins like me.

"Hey Tobi, I think we're being watched, hm." The cerulean eyed one said to his ebony haired associate.

'Dammit he figured out I was here, but how?'

"Where Deidara-Sempai Tobi wants to know."

"How are you even in Akatsuki, wait no, how are you even a shinobi? Un."

"Because Tobi's a good boy."

"Whatever hm."

'So there names are Deidara and Tobi, well at least if I will know the names of my victims. It's better if they don't see me then get away and report seeing me.'

Drawing two kunai from my kunai holster I threw them directly at their chest. Then I jumped down from the tree I was on. Putting my hand on the hilt of my katana I glared at them waiting for a counter strike.

* * *

**Okay first official chapter.**

**Please review and give me any ideas you might have.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken**

**Chapter 2**

"**And though I am prepared to face my destiny, you will not find me easy prey."**

'**.' Thoughts**

"**." Talking**

**Saya:**

_Last Time:_

_Drawing two kunai from my kunai holster I threw them directly at their chest. Then I jumped down from the tree I was on. Putting my hand on the hilt of my katana I glared at them waiting for a counter strike._

"Hey where did the pretty lady come from Deidara-Sempai?"

My eye twitched. Really how could he not have known I was there if the other had?

Ignoring the orange masked idiot, the blonde put his hand in his pouch and pulled it out. It looked like he was forming something in his hand. Unfolding his hand I saw a light tan clay figurine of a bird. The clay bird actually started to beat its wings as if it were a real one. Picking its self off his creator's hand, the miniature bird flew up to me.

'What the… is he mocking me with a stupid little, clay bird.'

"Katsu," Whispering the word as if it were a secret, the bird exploded as soon as the cerulean eyed man finished the last syllable. This I did not expect. Feeling the sudden burn the explosion gave me, I jumped back as swiftly as I could. Looking over where I had been burned I deducted it was at the minimal a second degree.

Feeling gloved hands wrap around my middle, I looked behind me and sent a scowl at the one called Tobi.

"Tobi caught the pretty !"

Turning my head quickly I saw only a blue, blue eye. It was the man named Deidara. Grinning madly at me he asked,

"Why did you attack us, hm?"

I just sent him the scariest look I could muster. His grin faded just a bit and I gave him a slight sneer. Then I told him,

"You knew where I was, and I'm pretty sure you were going to attack me. Also if you see me I betting you would turn me in."

"Well, that's not true. I thought you were some anbu or other shinobi that might try to capture us. But since your not and you're a missing nin like us I bet you could help us."

"Who says I want to help you and tell your friend here to let me go."

"I will only if you help us. So what's it gonna be."

Growling I replied in a snarky tone, "Fine, what is it you want my help with."

**Ok, I finished.**

**I've decided to let you guys tell me what you want her to help Deidara and Tobi with.**

**Thanks for reading and please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken**

**Chapter 3**

"**You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain."**

'**.' Thoughts**

"**." Talking**

**Saya:**

_Last Time:_

"_Well, that's not true. I thought you were some anbu or other shinobi that might try to capture us. But since your not and you're a missing nin like us I bet you could help us."_

"_Who says I want to help you and tell your friend here to let me go."_

"_I will only if you help us. So what's it gonna be."_

_Growling I replied in a snarky tone, "Fine, what is it you want my help with."_

"DAMMIT JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

I glared at Tobi and he shrunk back like an injured puppy. Well I bet your wondering why I yelled at him, the reason is simple; he kept asking me questions about myself. The reason he was asking questions like that is because he wants to become friends.

The problem with that is I didn't want to be his friend. Hearing a snicker I looked over to Deidara the prick who forced me into this stupid mission him and his partner were given. The mission was simple really to do an assination which I was great at. The only problem was I couldn't complete _my_ assignment.

Snapping at the blonde I growled,

"Just what do you find so funny?"

Replying without a second thought he said,

"I find Tobi's pain amusing, un"

"Deidara-Sempai, why do you hate Tobi so much?"

"Easy answer, I find you irritating, hm."

"You're so cruel Deidara-Sempai."

Finally tired of just standing here out in the sub-zero weather like an idiot trying to get hypothermia I cut them off,

"Well if you don't mind but I'd rather not freeze to death."

"You're right sorry. We should get going and reach the next village before night falls. Yeah."

"Tobi will lead the way!" The moron yelled eagerly.

Deidara and I looked at each other while Tobi ran in a completely random direction, which was the wrong way to the village.

Shrugging Deidara and I continued walking the right way, and not caring either way if we saw Tobi again or not. Yeah I'm heartless, I know, so sue me.

'FINALLY' I mentally screamed on sight of the village, and by now it was dusk. We also have not seen Tobi yet, which I will admit is a great relief. Trudging through the snow blondie and I reached an inn called Serabekkan* which wasn't real expensive but not shabby either.

**This is where I'm going to end this chapter. **

**I also decided that whenever a mission or anything like that comes up I will let ,you, the readers decide what the mission is, depending if I continue to get reviews then this will continue. I decided to do this because I want to make this an interactive story and have it turn out how you think it should turn out.**

**Also There will be multiple suggestions, at least I'm hoping, so not all of them will be possible assignments, I might even put a poll up for that if I can't decide what suggestion I will use. I will tell you at the end of a chapter if I posted a poll for this story. P.S. I do have a poll posted, just not for this story.**

***Serabekkan is a real hotel in Japan and here is the link if you want to see the room….**

**As always please review and give me any ideas you might have to make this story the best it can possibly be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken**

**Chapter 4**

"**If you're good at something never do it for free."**

'**.' Thoughts**

"**." Talking**

**Saya:**

_Last Time:_

'_FINALLY' I mentally screamed on sight of the village, and by now it was dusk. We also have not seen Tobi yet, which I will admit is a great relief. Trudging through the snow blondie and I reached an inn called Serabekkan* which wasn't real expensive but not shabby either. _

Walking into the hotel I saw a withered, but kind looking old man. Going up to him I asked,

"We'll take two roo-." Deidara cut me off and claimed,

"We only need one room with two beds hm."

"What, I am not sleeping in the same room as you!"

"Well, you get your own bed hm. I don't see the problem with that, and it's more expensive if we get two rooms."

"What if Tobi comes back where will he sleep?"

"On the floor, un."

"You know what; I don't care as long as I don't sleep in the same bed as you."

"Um excuse me, but will you be getting one room or two?" The old man questioned; looking at us quite confused.

"Sadly we will be getting one room with two beds." I replied with a cheerless attitude, sliding the key across the counter it read room 57. Snatching the key to our room I led Deidara down the hall.

Deidara opened the door and inside was two tatami mats and a shoji door that led to the bathroom. It was pretty bare except for a picture here and there of a flower. Deidara walked over and claimed the tatami mat closes to the door which that left me with the one by the window. Steadily walking over to the tatami mat by the window, I set down my katana, kunai pouch, and shuriken pouch I settled myself down finally. I took off my boots (like Sakuras in Shippuden.) and took off my black sleeveless turtle neck shirt.

Before you freak out I had a black tank top underneath. Deidara took off his cloak and sandals and was only left in a black fish netted shirt that cut off at his stomach, and took out his hair tie.

Blushing, I quickly turned away, 'Why does he have to look so hot with his hair down!' I mentally shouted in my head. When I got my blush under control, I turned back to have him staring at me.

"What?" I snapped at him, apparently he didn't realize that he was staring at me, and shook his head.

"Sorry, I must have spaced out hm."

"Whatever."

All of a sudden a figure burst into the room, and guess who it was… Tobi.

"Why did Deidara-Sempai and Saya leave Tobi?"

"We left you because you went in the wrong direction yeah." Deidara retorted, annoyed, and was sporting an anger mark. Who knew he would get irritated that rapidly. 'It took Tobi that long just to realize we weren't with him.'

Exiting my thoughts I stood up, stretched and said,

"I'm going to go take a shower o.k."

"Okay, hm."

"Where is Tobi sleeping?"

"On the floor un."

"B-but why does Tobi have to sleep on the floor."

"Saya gets to have her own bed that's why hm."

Grabbing the yukata that was on the tatami mat I went into the bathroom. Stripping out of my clothes I turned on the water and steam filled the room. Stepping into the shower I let the water stream down my body, and relaxing all of my tense muscles. Washing my hair and body I got out of the shower and grasped the towel I had planned on using. Drying off I looked at myself in the mirror and saw an eight-teen year old girl, with length ebony hair, pale skin, and dark eyes. On my back shoulder blade I had a tattoo that said Utsuro* in kanji. Slipping on the yukata I marched out of the restroom.

I was surprised to find the room encased in darkness except for the moonlight peeking in, turning toward my tatami mat I could make out Tobi sleeping there.

'What the hell, that is where I was supposed to sleep.'

Sighing in frustration and to tired to wake Tobi I woke Deidara. An azure eye greeted me with a groggy and questioning look.

"Yeah un."

"Tobi took my tatami mat and I was wondering if I could sleep with you."

"Thought you didn't want to, hm."

"Well I'm too exhausted to wake him up, and I don't want to sleep on the floor, so scoot over."

"Alright, alright hm."

As soon as Deidara moved over I dove under the covers with him. I could feel my eyes grow heavy and soon I fell into a silent slumber.

**Please Review and thanks for reading.**

**As always give me any ideas you might have.**

**Hopefully I'll get to the mission next chapter, it just depends. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken**

**Chapter 5**

"**The world is a dangerous place to live, not because of the people who are evil, but because of the people who don't do anything about it."**

'**.' Thoughts**

"**." Talking**

* * *

**Saya:**

_Last Time:_

_As soon as Deidara moved over I dove under the covers with him. I could feel my eyes grow heavy and soon I fell into a silent slumber._

Cracking my eyes open I could only see slit of sunlight coming through the now curtain covered windows. All of a sudden I felt two warm arms around my waist, and the only person that could be was Deidara. My face turning a multiple shades of red I tried to squirm my way out, and failing miserably.

I never new he was this strong, well damn that doesn't help me any.

'Alright, time for a new method.'

Putting a little chakra into my muscles I tried to break free once again, but apparently it wasn't enough because he only held on tighter.

'Great.'

I decided to be a little more violent, maybe more than I needed to be but hey if it works, it works. Bringing my elbow forward I brought it back and elbowed him in the stomach, but it wasn't that hard. All I heard after that was a quick gasp and I felt a loosening of arms. Scrambling out from under the blankets and off the tatami mat I turned around and saw Deidara giving me the most menacing glare he could muster. He also had an anger mark and his eye was twitching.

Grinning cheekily I couldn't help but start to snicker, because his hair was mussed and his face was pretty comical. His glare only intensified when my snicker turned into full blown cackling.

"Why the hell are you laughing, hm and why did you elbow me in the stomach?"

After catching my breath I smirked just a little bit and in a amused attitude said,

"You wouldn't let go of me when I was trying to get up, so that's what I did to make you let go, and you should see yourself now it's pretty funny."

"You could have just shaken me awake and I would have let go, yeah."

"Ah well too late for that now isn't it."

Swiveling around I discovered Tobi to still be sleeping.

'Wow, how could he have slept through all that?'

"Hey, Deidara can you wake Tobi up while I get ready?"

Nodding at me and grumbling about unnecessary ways to get someone up he stood and started to wake Tobi. Grabbing my clothes I walked into the bathroom and slipped them on quickly and brushed my hair and teeth.

Exiting the bathroom I found Tobi on the ground and Deidara looking even more annoyed if that is even possible. Sighing, I didn't even ask what had happened."

"Deidara, Tobi if you need the bathroom use it now."

"I'll go take a quick shower, hm."

"I'm going to go get some food."

"Can Saya get Tobi some candy please?"

"No, and plus you don't need it your already hyper enough."

"B-but please, Tobi's a good boy."

"No and no matter what you say I'm not going to get it."

Hurriedly stepping out of the room before I killed Tobi I made my way out of the hotel. Starting my traveling around the village for food I happened upon a dango shop.

'Yes! My favorite food…dango.'

Skipping merrily into the shop I ordered enough dango for myself, Tobi, and Deidara. Swiftly making my way back to the inn I found Tobi and Deidara ready to go. Handing each there respective share we settled down and ate in silence which was nice, now I'm just waiting for someone to ruin it.

After having eaten and leaving the small village we made our way to this agent that works for Orochimaru he's staying at the next village. This task should be done by tonight. Deidara stopped abruptly which caused me to slam into his back and then stumble backward.

"Why did you stop?"

"I'm going to make one of my pieces of art so we can fly there instead of walk, un."

Like the first time I saw him make the same little bird and throw the figurine into the air; forming hand seals and a puff of smoke later there was a giant clay bird.

'If he thinks I'm getting on a giant bomb he's an idiot.'

Deidara jumped on followed by Tobi while I stood there and looked at his 'art' wearily.

"C'mon, hm we don't have all day."

"Hell to the no, I'm not going to get on a giant bomb."

"It's fine trust me, yeah."

"Fine, but if I get blown up I'm coming back as a ghost to haunt you."

"That won't happen, un."

Clambering onto the bird and sitting Indian style I felt the bird flap its wings and start take flight. Not used to being up so high I grabbed onto Deidara's cloak and holding on so tightly my fingers turned whiter than they already were. Deidara just smirked, and I bet he was thinking he was oh so cool. Well my ego got in my way and to prove him wrong I didn't hold onto him anymore. Let's just say that that didn't last that long.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter and the next chapter is definitely the mission.**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed. Please continue to send me ideas you might have and keep reviewing. **


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**_**: **__Story- Broken_

**I know I haven't updated like I usually do, but I have a reason and that is simply because I'm losing inspiration. I'm running out of ideas and this usually happens to me, and that's why I have a hard time writing stories. These are usually why I have a hard time writing them or sticking to them:**

**I become bored with the story.**

**I run out of ideas.**

**I don't like how it turns out or how it's going. **

**Reason number is not for this story though it's more like reason two. I also know you are going to be frustrated with me for putting this up and not a chapter, but this is why I haven't updated.**

**For those that have reviewed and given me ideas thank you very much I do appreciate you taking your time to do so.**


End file.
